Tombeur, t'es bien tombé
by Olia
Summary: Sanji a, parfois, de bien étranges vocations. Mais n’oublions pas que Sanji est un gentleman et aussi un tombeur. Enfin, ça, c’est encore à prouver. N’est ce pas Zoro ? One Shot.


**Tombeur t'es bien tombé**

Auteur : Olia

Titre : Tombeur t'es mal tombé

Chapitre : 01

Nombre de chapitres : 01

Résumé : Sanji a, parfois, de bien étranges vocations. Mais n'oublions pas que Sanji est un gentleman et aussi un tombeur. Enfin, ça, c'est encore à prouver. N'est-ce pas Zoro ?

Couple : Sanji et… Toutes les filles de One Piece ? XD

Genre : Humour

Disclaimer : Les personnages de One Piece ne sont pas à moi. Quand au texte, c'est un mix avec un gag de Mr Perusse. Voilà. n.n

Les phrases en italique sont celles des madames au bout de fil.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Bon, qui pourrais-je appeler aujourd'hui ? Voyons voir la liste.

Arbyda, Kalifa, Perona ?

Non, pas envie.

Vivi, Nojikô, Kaya ?

Non, pas envie.

Kiwi, Mozu, Kokoro ?

Arglh, non_pas envie_.

Bip bip bip bip

Allo ?

_Salut._

Salut Mireille

_C'est Chantal._

Oui, Oui, de… C'… C'est Chantal !

_Et qui est Mireille ?_

Oh, ce, c… C'est rien, c'est mon garagiste. Comment vas tu toi ?

_Sanji, est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un ?_

Attends voir, non, je ne vois personne, tu peux me parler.

_Est-ce que t'as une maîtresse ?_

Mais bien sûr que j'aime tes tresses.

_Tu peux m'oublier ! _

Oh, on dirais que ça n'a pas marché.

**Bip bip bip.**

Allo ?

_Bonjour Sanji._

Bonjour Caroline.

_C'est Jeuneviève._

Oui, exactement ce que je voulais dire.

_Tu ne m'as pas appelé souvent._

Heu non, j't'ai appelé Caroline.

_Il fut un temps où on se voyait et tu me téléphonais, et maintenant tu viens passer une nuit et je te vois plus !_

Et bien, c'est ce qui arrive quand tu éteints la lumière, chérie…

_Aurais-tu une aventure de temps en temps mon minou ?_

Bah j'en ait plusieurs d'aventure de Tintin et Milou, je peux t'en prêter si tu veux.

_Et bien c'est étrange._

Ah je dois te laisser, j'ai quelque chose sur le f… La voiture est mal gar… Ya quelqu'un à la porte !

_T'es qu'un salaud et un égoïste et…_ Tut.

Bon, qui pourrais-je bien appeler ? Ah, cette fille que j'ai rencontré au bar hier soir. Tiens j'ai son numéro ici, je vais essayer de la rejoindre… lalala…

_Allo ?_

Isabelle ?

_Oui ?_

Ici Sanji, on s'est rencontré au bar.

_Ooh, je savais que tu m'appellerai._

Ah oui ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrais ce voir ce soir ?

_Aaah, je savais qu'on se verrai ce soir…_

Et bah dit donc est-ce ga de geuh…

_Aaaah, je savais qu'est bah dit donc est-ce ga de geuh._

**Clac.**

Et bah, elle en savais des choses cette poufiasse.

**Tulululu.**

Allo ?

_Aaah, je savais que tu raccrocherai._

Ok, tchao.

**Clac.**

**Tullululu.**

Allo ?

_I miss you darling._

Monsieur Darling ? Non, c'est Sanji.

_This is Linda, stupid !_

Linda stupide ? Non, connais pas.

_Comment ?!_

**Clac.**

Mais qui c'était cette… Oh, putain, elle a dormi ici ya deux jours !

**Tululu.**

Allô ?

_Sanji ?_

Comment vas-tu ma Julie ?

_C'est Joanne._

Heu, c'est c'que je voulais dire : comment vas-tu ma julie Joanne ?

_Je t'ai vu hier dans la rue avec une fille._

Avec une… Ooh ! Mais c'était amical, non, c'est très sein comme relation !

_Tu avais le nez dans sa poitrine._

… c'est ce que j'ai dit.

_Tu as embrassé sa bouche !_

Ah oui, mais euh, c'est son front que je visais !

_Et bien heureusement que tu visais pas son nombril !_

**Toc Toc Toc**.

Oh ? Tu veux bien, m'attendre voilà le livreur.

Coucou.

Qu.. ? Oh, entre, Nicole.

Ca va ?

Oui, ça va très bien. Je suis au téléphone mais j'en ai pour une minute.

Au téléphone avec qui ?

Avec mon garagiste là, ça v… Oui ?

_Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'aime me prendre à ton cou et t'embrasser ?_

Oui, ça c'est la suspension, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oh, tu peux être sûr que je te caresserai._

Ah, la peinture de la carrosserie ?

_Tu me prendras dans les deux sens et on feras ça dans toutes les pièces._

Deux cents francs, plus les pièces.

_Je veux m'enivrer de tes mains._

Et tu vas me livrer demain ? Parfait.

**Clac**.

Et bien je suis content que tu sois venu me voir, Nicole, mais je sortais justement.

Ah bon, et bah j'vais sortir aussi alors.

Et bien c'est ce que je voulais dire, alors on va sortir, hein…

…

…

…

CLANG

Aaah, aah, aaaah… Pfiou, j'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas vu rentrer par la fenêtre.

**Tulululu.**

**Bip bip bip.**

Alons bon, voilà l'escargophone portable et l'escargophone fixe qui sonnent en même temps. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je les prends tous les deux !

Allo ?

_Sanji ?_

_Sanji ?_

Oui ?

_C'est Sonia._

_C'est Sonia._

Bonjour !

_Comment vas-tu ?_

_Comment vas-tu ?_

Bien et toi ?

_Longtemps qu'on s'est vu._

_Longtemps qu'on s'est vu._

Tu l'as dit.

_Dis moi, ça te dirais qu'on se voit ?_

_Dis moi, ça te dirais qu'on se voit ?_

Heu quand ça ?

_Demain soir, vingt heure chez toi ?_

Demain soir, vingt heure chez toi ? 

Ah non, n'arrive pas en même temps quand même !

**Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap !!**

**Bravo ! Super ! **

Et sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de rire, le rideau se ferma sur Sanji, saluant l'ovation avec grâce.

Fier comme un paon, il entra dans les coulisses où quelques personnes dont il avait oublié le nom le félicitèrent et se planta devant Zoro. Qui, d'ailleurs, semblait partagé entre le rire et ses nerfs.

- Alors ? Qui a gagné ?

- J'ai pas rit. T'as perdu, rétorqua le bretteur, mauvais perdant.

- Menteur ! S'exclama la rousse qui venait d'arriver. Il essayait de s'en empêcher, Sanji, mais je l'ai vu, il a rit ! Et pas qu'un peu !

- Aaah, Nami de mon cœur ! Que ferais-je sans toi ? S'exclama le blond avec des yeux en cœur. En plus de remettre marimo à sa place, tu m'as aidé de manière admirable en jouant le rôle de toutes les femmes qui passaient au téléphone ! Tu étais merveilleuse ! Les plus grandes actrices auraient pâli de jalousie.

- Et, moi sanji-kun ? Ai-je bien rempli mon rôle ?

- Aaah, Robin-swan, tu relève de l'excellence !

- Tu parles, elle avait trois phrases à dire en jouant Nicole ! Rétorqua le bretteur encore de mauvais poil.

- Toi, tu n'as pas voix au chapitre, fit le blond tout sourire. Et puis, étant donné que tu as perdu ce pari, c'est à moi qu'il revient de te donner un gage n'est-ce pas ?

- Grmbl.

Sanji s'approcha alors de l'oreille de Zoro tout doucement et lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille, tintant ainsi les joues de son vis-à-vis d'un joli rouge écarlate s'accordant très mal avec ses cheveux.

- TEME !! C'est hors de question, je refuse !

- Serai-tu homme à ne pas respecter tes engagements ? _Zoro ?_

Le cuisinier pouvait presque voir sa fierté son sens de l'honneur se livrer un duel sans merci dans le cerveau du bretteur. Comme c'était amusant de le torturer ainsi.

- Ne, ne ! Fit le capitaine qui revenait des gradins. Sanji, j'ai pas compris en quoi consistait le pari, moi ! Je croyais que tu devais juste te faire passer pour un sustre.

(- On dit un rustre, Luffy.)

Avec un geste quelque peu maniéré, Sanji sortit, non sans faire à grand sourire à Zoro, un petit papier qu'il lu à haute voix.

- En fait, commença-t-il, je devais, pour rependre les mots de face de melon, « jouer dans une pièce de théâtre où je me ferai passer pour l'exact opposé de ce que je suis - c'est à dire un rustre - sans pour autant en faire une tragédie, mais plutôt une comédie », le but de tout ceci étant de le faire rire. Si je réussissais, je gagnais le paris.

- … J'ai pas compris.

- Ah, laisse tomber, Luffy ! C'est trop subtile pour ton petit neurone, acheva Pipo. De toute façon, c'est pas important, ils en feront d'autres des paris stupides.

Après s'être évanoui de peur face à ses deux nakamas version je-vais-te-faire-pleurer-jusqu'à-ce-que-tu-pleures, Pipo se dépêcha de quitter le théâtre et de rejoindre ses camarades jusqu'au bateau où la vie avait repris son cours normal.

Même si après le repas, on ne vit ni Zoro, ni Sanji venir se coucher dans la cabine des garçons.

**Heu… Fin ?**

Il et interdit de lapider l'auteur pour cette nullité, même si je comprends votre envie.

Bah, yen aura d'autres. Et avec un peu de chance, je ferai mieux.

A la prochaine.


End file.
